It's All Over
by CheezPretzel
Summary: After an assasination attempt on the Chancellor goes horribly wrong, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker is left dead. Now his friends, mentor, apprentice, and wife need to deal with his death. AU. Anidala
1. The Death

**This is something I thought of during finals week and decided to write down. Hope you enjoy!**

**It's All Over… **

**Chapter One:**

There were only thirty minutes left.

The group of assorted members of the 501st, Rex, Ahsoka, Padme and Obi-Wan all sat in the waiting room of the hospital wing of the Jedi Temple. Not a word was spoken among them, and yet they all knew why they sat there.

Anakin.

The attack had only happened an hour before, and in the chaos of an assassination attempt on the Chancellor, Anakin had been hit by a poison dart. The young knight had insisted that he was fine, but as soon as the assassin had been caught, he had collapsed.

And now they were in a hospital, and Anakin's life was going to end in 30 minutes.

* * *

"Only five minutes per person, please," A medical droid said, poking its head out the door. "Master Skywalker is very weak, and needs rest if he is to pass peacefully."

The group glanced around at each other. Finally, Rex spoke up.

"Um… I think that me and the boys should go first, we won't be long,"

The group nodded as Rex and the assorted clones left.

General Skywalker was laying on a bed in the center of the room, motionless. It kind of freaked Rex out a little, seeing his General lie motionless. He swallowed, then spoke.

"General, I'm sorry," He sighed. "I guess I just wanted to say… have fun in the next life, and say hello to Echo and Heavy for us will you? But don't worry about your Padawan. We'll take good care of Commander Tano."

The other clones nodded in agreement.

"Goodbye general," one of them spoke, and the others joined up in a chorus of 'goodbye', and 'see you in the afterlife'.

"Your time is up," The droid beeped, and the group left. Rex cast one last glance at his general, his friend, practically his brother. The unconscious general didn't do anything.

* * *

"Next," The droid snapped at the group. Obi-Wan got up.

"I guess that's me then,"

Everyone else nodded in silent agreement.

"Why," Was all Obi-Wan said. "Why did you have to get hit? Why were you even assigned to me?"

He sighed. "Anakin, if you see Qui-Gon, tell him…"

Obi-Wan tried to access their force signatures. Their unbreakable master/padawan bond. It was still there, but Anakin's side felt… different. It was like touching a feather instead of a bullet.

"...tell him that I miss him, and that I did my best."

He sighed again and turned to leave the room, but before he could, Anakin's force signature whispered one last sentence through their bond.

_I will, master. :)_

* * *

"Next," it was becoming a routine. Obi-wan hadn't even been in there for a full five minutes.

Ahsoka shot up from her seat before anyone could object, and darted into the room.

* * *

"Master, it should have been me," Ahsoka stared at her master, lying on the bed, ominously motionless and quiet. Without his jokes and teasing, the air felt weirdly… empty. "The dart was aimed at me… all of this is my fault."

She glanced at him, almost expecting him to do something, but nothing happened. The machines still beeped. The air stayed warm and still.

"D-don't worry about the senator," Ahsoka sighed. "I'll keep her safe. And I think that Obi-Wan will train me now and-"

"Time's up," The droid said curtly.

Ahsoka sighed. "I'm sorry master. Goodbye."

She turned and left the room.

* * *

"Next," The droid snapped.

Padme got up and carefully, silently entered the room where her husband lay.

"Oh, Ani," As soon as the door shut, Padme ran to her unconscious husband, gently stroking his hair and caressing his face. "Oh Ani…"

She paused and took a deep breath, trying not to cry. This was it. This was the end that she had been dreading ever since they had first joined their lips in a kiss in the lake country of Naboo. There would be no more soft hand (and a mechanical one) holding her face, no more strong chest to snuggle against. No more gentle breath and powerful, loving arms. No more safety, peace and love. No more late night talks, or stolen kisses, or moments in the shadows. No more gentle protectiveness. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ani," She whispered as the tears started to fall.

Suddenly, strangely, Anakin's hand moved up to her face, tracing her hips and chest, before gently wiping away her tears. His eyes opened, and he gazed at her face with longing and protectiveness.

"Shhh…. Angel," He gasped. "Please…. Please don't… Please don't… Don't… cry…" there were laboured gasps of air in between each word.

"Time's up," The droid snapped.

"I have to go now, Ani…" Padme brushed her hand over his hair. "I'm sorry."

"No…" He whimpered. "Stay…. Please….."

She gently leaned down and kissed his forehead, feeling his clammy skin against her lips. _One last time…_

She left the room.

* * *

The funeral was the scariest event Ahsoka had ever been too. Half the time, she expected her master's body to hop up and shout: "I'm not dead YET!"

It didn't.

Padme cried the entire time.

The funeral was held on Naboo. The council had decided that Anakin was to have a traditional Jedi funeral until Padme had jumped in all "It's my husband's body and I'll do what I want with it, Thank you very much."

So the funeral was on Naboo. A ton of people were there, 90% of the 501st, Obi-Wan, some assorted council members, Yoda, a group of people Ahsoka assumed were Padme's family, as well as politicians, and some of Anakin's childhood temple friends.

As soon as the traditional Naboo Holy Man had said some words about faith and the afterlife, Anakin's body was cremated, and his ashes were buried in a Naboo maseoulum.

After he was buried, Ahsoka finally let herself cry. Rex held her in a hug while she sobbed her heart out. Padme never shed a single tear after that day. It was as if the Senator had gathered up all of her feelings and left them with Anakin, in a grave.

That night, Ahsoka cried not only for her master, but for the senator's grieving heart as well. She cried for Master Kenobi, for master Plo, for the Jedi that had died in the war. She cried for Echo, for her unknown parents, for Geonosian zombies. She cried because Dooku would be ecstatic, and she cried because of her own aching heart, feeling torn apart by the death of someone so close, who was now so far away.

And, once she finished crying, and feeling fragile and empty, she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**End Chapter One.**


	2. Encounter

**People seem to like this. Anyway, here's chapter two, and Ahsoka's first encounter with a ghost. Padme may be OOC in this chapter, but try to imagine that she's grieving, which is why she acts weird and aggressive. Next chapter will be for her.**

**Begin Chapter Two:**

Ahsoka was positive that they were going to die. The ship streaked towards the ground, smoke billowing out of the engines. Padme was strapped in beside her, and was gripping the armrests of the chair so hard Ahsoka was surprised that they hadn't broken yet. As they got closer, Ahsoka could see that the panet was white with deep snow, broken only by small patches of grey stone.

Right before they hit the ground, Ahsoka twisted the wheel, slamming them into the ground at an angle, and flinging her across the cabin.

_Force, don't let us die now!_ Was the last thing she could think before she blacked out, concussed.

* * *

Ahsoka woke up to blackness. The smell of smoke was heavy in the air, and, as she climbed up from the floor, the air only got thicker. Stumbling through the darkness, she finally found an unconscious Senator Amidala. Ahsoka tried to lift the heavy metal beam that had pinned Padme's legs to the floor, but weak, confused, and bleeding, it was too hard.

"No…" She gasped, trying to breathe. The air was getting heavy… maybe she could just lay down and rest…

NO! Her brain snapped, and Ahsoka forced her eyes open. She tried again, reaching into the force, attempting to pull the beam off...

She collapsed.

* * *

Someone was shaking her.

Ahsoka forced her eyes open for the second time in less than five minutes. Someone was gently shaking her awake. Through the smoky haze of the cabin, Ahsoka could sort of see what looked like the outline of a man.

He was made of air. The smoke wouldn't go through him, almost like it knew he was there and avoided him. Two sequin-like glinting eyes were staring through her.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka gasped, as the smoke-man pulled her up.

He nodded at Padme, with what looked like concern glinting in his sequin-eyes.

"Oh," Ahsoka said. "Padme…."

She focused again, and this time, the beam gently moved away from the Senator's legs.

"I did it!" Ahsoka breathed in relief, nearly falling to her knees.

The smoke-man blinked at her, before gently lifting the senator, and pulling open part of the already melting metal.

They climbed out, and the smoke-man began walking off into the storm. Ahsoka had no choice but to follow him, as the other option was to stay at the burning ship.

"Wh-where a-a-are w-we g-g-go-going?" She shivered, poking the smoke-man. He turned, and, shifting the senator's weight to one arm, he pulled out what looked like a cloak, which he draped over her shoulders.

The cloak was weird. It was like the thickest, heaviest, warmest blanket Ahsoka had ever warn, but instead of feeling heavy, it was light as air. It kept her warm, but seemed to be made of wind.

The smoke-man had been taking them to a cave, where he gently lay Padme down, and started a fire. Ahsoka could see now that they were out of the storm, he was very difficult to see, as he was made of gentle blue mist that swirled only when he moved.

He pulled a blanket over Padme, made of the same material as the cloak on Ahsoka's shoulders.

Ahsoka sat down and watched as he gently patched up the senator's injuries, before turning to her and looking over her, tracing a smokey-blue finger over the cut on her temple, where it healed immediately.

Ahsoka touched it gingerly, as the smoke-man began to leave.

"Wait!" she called running after him. She caught the edge of his cloak before he could disappear into the storm. In the bright highlights of the storm, Ahsoka suddenly recognised who it was. "Master!?"

The smoke-man nodded curtly, before gently putting his hands on Ahsoka's shoulders and pushing her back into the cave.

_Stay, Ahsoka._ Yes. it was definitely her master.

He turned and disappeared into the storm.

* * *

Later, on a ship back to Coruscant, Ahsoka was sitting next to Padme.

"I had the weirdest dream while unconscious," Padme sighed.

"Really?" Ahsoka reached for a third Oreo.

"I dreamed that Anakin carried me to safety," Padme sighed again. "Isn't that strange?"

"He did," Ahsoka answered.

Padme rolled her eyes. "He's dead, Ahsoka…"

"Anakin was there," Ahsoka butted in. "He woke me up from unconsciousness, and he gave me this…"

She pulled out the feather light cloak. Padme gently ran her hand down it.

"No…" She shook her head. "I don't believe it."

"Believe what?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's not possible," Padme sighed. "He's gone."

"My master was _there_!" Ahsoka half shouted.

"No he wasn't!" Padme shouted back. Ahsoka had never seen her so angry. "You're just a stupid child and your stupid fantasies about Anakin still being alive are WRONG! He's gone! He's dead and cold and _NEVER COMING BACK_!"

She broke into sobs and fled the room.

Ahsoka dropped one of the Oreos, feeling sick. She hadn't meant to make Padme so angry, but she wasn't stupid and she wasn't a child.

Ahsoka grabbed a book off one of the shelves and randomly flipped through it, tearing pages with her carelessness. She stopped when she found a strange holopicture. It appeared to be her master, standing next to the senator with both of them smiling.

"Thinking of you, Love Ani" Read the caption.

Ahsoka shut the book and climbed back onto the couch, feeling like she was about to cry. Maybe Padme was right. Maybe Anakin wasn't coming back. Ahsoka was probably so cold and delirious with pain that she hallucinated her master.

But that felt _wrong_. How could she have imagined being rescued? Or maybe this was just one of those weird dreams where you could control what you were doing?

Ahsoka sighed and rolled over, staring at the wall. Right and wrong blurred together until there was nothing left but a grey sludge. But one question continued to echo in her brain, over and over.

_How did Master Skywalker rescue us if he's dead?_

**End Chapter Two**


	3. Insomnia

**This chapter is about Padme. Next one will be about Obi-Wan, who, surprisingly isn't the perfect Jedi he appears to be and struggles with grief more than he lets onto. Anyway,**

**Lights,**

**Camera (wait shouldn't it be paper? (Or screen?)),**

**Action!**

**Begin Chapter Three:**

She hadn't slept since his death.

Padme didn't sleep for so long that her handmaidens took her to the doctor and she was prescribed sleeping medication.

She had thrown away that trash the minute they had returned home. No medicine would ever cure her insomnia. It never had before, and it wouldn't now. The only place she could sleep was warm and safe in her husband's strong arms, snuggled against his chest, with his breath tickling her cheeks and the heat of his body keeping her warm.

She had tried to sleep.

Wanted to sleep.

Cried because she couldn't sleep.

And, when she finally did sleep, her dreams were plagued with nightmares from that horrible day. She heard Anakin's cry of pain, as he dove in front of the Chancellor, she could feel panic spreading through her body, and she couldn't see for fear.

Then the worst part. She could hear the machines, and hear Anakin's last words to her, ringing in her head like a broken bell. "Stay… Please…."

Why hadn't she stayed? Why did she leave him all alone to face his death? She could have insisted that she stay near him! She could have broken the droid! Why? Why? _Why?_

And then she was waking up in a cold sweat, to wait out the lonely hours until morning, where she would go through the routines of Senate meetings and debates and wish that when she got home, Anakin would be waiting for her on the couch, smiling his crooked smile, and the missing piece of the puzzle that was her life would be connected and she would be complete.

It would never happen.

* * *

The night after she and Ahsoka were rescued was another one of those nights. She lay in bed, tried different positions, hugged a pillow, but she couldn't sleep. Padme finally let out and exasperated sigh and flopped down on her bed. She couldn't stop thinking about the fight that she and Ahsoka had on the way back.

_He's gone! He's dead and cold and NEVER COMING BACK!_

Padme hadn't meant to shout, but it had made her so angry that Ahsoka wouldn't just grow up and accept the fact that Anakin was gone. He wasn't coming back.

Ever.

Padme rolled over and quietly sobbed into her pillow. Life wasn't fair. How come the only man who had loved her past the riches and status had to be gone? How come it had to be him? And why was she such a cruel stupid sentient being who yelled at innocent padawans and was so dependent on someone who was now dead?

There was a knock at the door.

"I'm fine, Dorme," Padme called. "Go to bed."

She was about the roll onto her back when the latch softly clicked open and there was the sound of footsteps on the carpet. *****

"Dorme!" Padme snapped. "I'm-"

"Fine?" A familiar voice asked.

She inhaled sharply. "No! It can't be. You're dead! You died. You can't be here! It's…" She choked on her words, and crushed her face into the pillow. "It's impossible! I must be dreaming! I have to be dreaming! I'm dreaming!"

"You're not dreaming, Padme." His voice had an odd echo to it. Padme rolled over and looked up.

She was greeted by a handsome man standing in her doorway.

Anakin.

He was wearing a pair of sleep pants, but not a shirt, and Padme silently noted that his mechanical hand looked real and organic. His skin, hair, and clothes were blue and smokey-thin. Only his eyes were crystal clear and glittered in the light from the window.

"A… Anakin?" She ventured softly.

"I'm here," He stepped towards her, his bare feet making soft noises on the carpet. When he reached her, he softly stretched out a hand, almost as if he was unsure if he was permitted to touch her. She stretched out her own hand, and their fingers met.

He felt solid, to her surprise, and even radiated body heat. Anakin's hand closed around Padme's hiding her small hand from view. She lifted her other hand up to gently touch his face, and when she did, he leaned into her hand, looking for all the world like he was addicted to her touch.

"How… How is this possible?" Padme asked, staring at Anakin, who gently lifted her into his arms and sat down on their bed, pulling her against his chest like she was a small child who needed to be cuddled and loved. She snuggled against his chest, and he held her tightly, comfortingly.

"Master Qui-Gon taught me how to return to the mortal world," Anakin explained. "It's actually a fairly simple process. You just kind of have to trick your consciousness into thinking you're still alive and then suddenly, you're back in the galaxy."

"Oh," Padme cuddled closer to him. "So you're not really here?"

"Sort of." Anakin tried to explain. "I'm here, but not physically."

"Then how come I can touch you?" Padme asked.

"Because I want you to." Anakin clarified. "It took some practice, but I figured out a way to make parts of my body physical long enough for me to feel real to you."

"I'm sorry," Padme said sadly.

"About what?" He tilted her chin up so their eyes met.

"About… leaving you when you were dying." A tear slid down her cheek. "And for yelling at your padawan and just being an all around jerk all the time."

Anakin smoothed her hair down. "Shh… it's okay. I don't hold that against you. You were scared and alone and wanted nothing more than for me to live. As for the fight with Ahsoka, she got aggressive before you did, but you probably need to apologize."

Padme sighed, leaning into the feel of his hand stroking her hair. "I know." She looked up at him. "Is it possible for you to stay like this?" She asked, hope shining in her eyes.

Anakin sadly glanced away from her eyes, and her face fell. "I'm sorry, Padme, but it's hard enough as it is, to come back for even small moments like these."

"Okay," Padme said sadly, but Anakin knew her well enough to know that it was not okay.

"But I'm always nearby." He said softly, "No matter where you are, I'll always be nearby, watching over you. You don't deserve to be abandoned, not after all you've endured. If you need me, call out to me, and I will appear."

She was amazed at the warmth and comfort that entered her body at his words. He would never leave her. She was safe and protected, perhaps even more so than when he was alive. Padme smiled up at him, and he returned her smile. He moved down so that they were both lying in bed. Anakin pulled the silk sheets over Padme's small form.

"Shh… Angel, sleep." Anakin soothed, and Padme curled against him. She began to drift off, with the knowledge that he would not be there in the morning hovering in the back of her mind, but she just nestled closer to him, happy to enjoy it while it lasted.

For the first time in weeks, she fell asleep feeling safe and warm.

**End Chapter Three**

***(A/N: Fanfiction randomly becomes a horror story for 1 sentence)**


	4. Fluffy

**And here's chapter four. Inspiration for this chapter is the Nightcore: Brother. Look it up on youtube (it's the first result). Next chapter will probably feature the 501st**

**I don't own **_**Star Wars**_

a) Everyone beats Palpatine, and they all continue with their lives.

b) Palpatine gets beat, and Anakin is resurrected.

**Begin Chapter Four**

It wasn't until after Satine died that it hit him.

Death was _forever._ Anakin was really gone. He was never coming back. Neither was Satine nor Qui-gon. He was never going to see them again. He would never be teased by Anakin again. Or called 'padawan' by Qui-Gon, or tell Satine how he really felt. Deep inside him, he wanted to ignore it, to put the past in the past, to be the stoic Jedi master he should be, but it hurt to much. All of it hurt. He would give anything to make it end, to take the pain away, to see his friends again.

He had even considered ending it all, but hadn't had the courage to go through with it. If Padme could push through the grief of losing her husband, then Obi-Wan could work through grief as well.

Obi-Wan had been assigned Ahsoka, but it hurt to be around the little togruta who acted so much like Anakin. She was so playful, snippy, and reckless, she could practically be Anakin's daughter.

Obi-Wan had no idea how to train her.

For the time being, she simply hung out with Padawan Offee and Master Luminara, and appeared to be doing fine, but it wasn't permanent. She would never be a knight if Obi-Wan couldn't figure out how to train her.

Worst of all, he was the Jedi master, the general, the important one, the intelligent one, and here he was, with absolutely no idea what to do.

* * *

It was another cold night in the trenches. Obi-Wan had asked Cody to take over a few hours ago, but now all he could do was sit and think. The air was muggy, but at the same time, cold, which resorted in ice forming in his beard, which was annoying.

Obi-Wan stared out at the dark forest, not really seeing anything. He sighed and stood up, deciding to head back to camp, but before he could, something caught the corner of his eye.

He turned to see what looked like a swarm of golden insects.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and moved to go back, but a voice stopped him in his tracks and turned his blood to ice.

"Obi-Wan," it was Qui-Gon's voice. But that was impossible! Qui-gon was dead, gone, forever!

He spun around, and saw the golden lights float off into the woods. Obi-Wan followed, maybe the lights would lead him to Qui-Gon. He chased the light only for a little while before they disappeared. It was then when Obi-Wan realized that he was lost.

He glanced around at the ink-black forest. "Qui-gon?"

Something rustled behind him, and an achingly familiar voice screamed, "Obi, watch out!"

Out of the trees, a Nexu leapt with a snarl. It swiped at Obi-Wan, and his lightsaber ignited with a snap-hiss.

"Satine!?" He called, searching for her voice again.

"Duck!" A different voice yelled. Anakin. But is was impossible. Wasn't it?

Suddenly another figure joined him in the woods, and there was the snap-hiss of another lightsaber in the darkness. The nexu leapt at him again, and the other figure slashed it with a lightsaber of blue sky.

The nexu immediately halted its attack. It's four red eyes blinked one by one. It stared at Obi-Wan. It walked over to Obi-Wan and meowed softly. It shoved its head towards Obi-Wan and rubbed against him.

"What the…?" Obi-Wan stared at the nexu, who was as docile as a kitten.

"Whoops," the other figure said with a chuckle. "I forgot that when you're dead, lightsabers pacify instead of kill."

Obi-Wan looked up to see Anakin laughing at him. "How…?"

Anakin stopped laughing and took a deep breath, trying not to start laughing again when the Nexu picked up a branch and handed it to Obi-Wan, before sitting down and thumping its tail against the forest floor.

"Sorry," Anakin laughed again. "I've never seen a nexu act like that."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Anakin, but how are you here? You've been dead for weeks."

Anakin made a puzzled face. "Well, see, you know how we think that you rejoin the force when you die?"

"Th-that's what happens, right?" Obi-Wan stammered, confused.

"Well, we were wrong," Anakin clarified. "There's an afterlife, but it's really difficult to come back. Qui-Gon taught me how to come back."

"What's the afterlife like?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It's nice." Anakin said. "That's all I can tell you."

"Is it just force sensitives?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Satine's fine, if that's what you're wondering," Anakin gritted his teeth. "Except she keeps pestering me about you."

Obi-Wan smiled. The nexu purred and wagged its tail. "So you're fine?"

"We're all fine, Obi-Wan." Anakin grinned. "But I think you should probably head back to camp. It's kind of cold and dark and I'm pretty sure there are worse things out here than Fluffy."

"Fluffy?" Obi-Wan asked.

"What would you name him?" Anakin asked, gesturing towards the Nexu.

Obi-Wan just laughed.

**End Chapter Four**

**A/N: I get that Nexus are evil and whatever, but after I first saw ep. 2, I WANT ONE.**


	5. Dreams

**I'm sorry for the weirdly formatted poll on the last chapter!**

**Here's what I was asking.**

**Should Anakin a) Stay dead, or b) come back to life?**

**This chapter is kind of short because I don't know how to write Rex, but the next chapter should be better. I'm thinking about doing a chapter where Obi-Wan, Padme and Ahsoka discuss their encounters with Anakin, and then I'll end the story with a battle against Palpatine.**

**Begin Chapter 5:**

Rex never believed in ghosts. Sometimes he would remember fallen brothers, but they were just memories. Ghosts weren't real, just a story to scare cadets. He had never seen a ghost before, and he hoped he never would.

All that changed by accident, when Rex saw the ghost of his dead general save the life of his entire legion.

Rex hadn't believed in ghosts, which means that he never believed in giant ethereal force fields or dead generals coming back to help clones to safety.

He had noticed little changes at first. Casualties on the battlefield were reduced to almost nil, clones who would have died from their injuries miraculously survived, and even in impossible situations, clones escaped.

Rex didn't really believe it himself, but sometimes, after witnessing such miracles, the other members of his battalion would send a prayer up to the spirits, asking for help or safety or whatever. It was against protocol, but Rex didn't say anything, and the arrangement worked… sort of.

* * *

Bombs exploded around the 501st as Rex lead them into a fight. They had cornered sepratist forces in a narrow courtyard, with Commander Tano leading an attack team on one side of the square, and Captain Rex on the other side. Droids fired and he fired back. Cries of pain echoed across the square, and blood and carnage stained the walls and cobblestones.

An explosion threw Rex to the side and his vision blurred.

He pulled himself up, trying to fire at droids, but before he could another explosion flung him into a nearby wall.

"Rex!" Someone screamed. Ahsoka? Fives? Who knew?

The last thing he could see was a small togruta padawan running towards him before the world closed in on itself.

* * *

Warm.

Soft.

Wet.

He was underwater.

Or was he?

Rex opened his eyes to see thousands of glittering gold lights surrounding him. The room was lit by these lights, and rex could feel soft darkness surrounding him. He looked down at himself, relieved to see he was still dressed in his clone armor. If these glowing gold things were hostile, he could still fight his way out.

There was a heavy sigh from behind him, and Rex spun around.

Standing behind him was General Skywalker. Rex scrambled into a salute. "G-General!?"

"There's no need for that, Rex," General Skywalker responded, gently.

Rex stared at him.

"I suppose you're wondering where we are?" General Skywalker asked. Rex blinked. "We're in the in-between. Between life and death. Did you really have to get killed?"

"I'm dead?" Rex asked.

"Not exactly," General Skywalker answered, dismissing the question. "About my padawan."

Rex's insides turned into ice. He had always had feelings for the little togruta, and he had been overjoyed to find that she returned them, but now their General was probably going to send him to death. He briefly considered shooting himself-

"I wouldn't advise it," General Skywalker said.

Damn it. Rex had forgotten Jedi could read minds.

"Yes. I know about your little extracurriculars with Ahsoka. If you want to hide something, encrypt your messages, or someone's bound to read them," He rolled his eyes. "Onto the actual question, I know she's not dead, but you're supposed to take care of her instead of it being the other way around."

"But…" Rex stared. How could he know? They had been so careful, staying away from him, using devices that they thought he couldn't access, and yet, here they were, General Skywalker knew everything.

"I'm not mad," General Skywalker prompted. "Is she okay, or not?"

"She's fine," Rex finally spit out. "But how are you not mad? I thought you we're going to kill me!"

"I can't do that," the general confessed. "Not here. Spirits can't kill, we only pacify. And besides, is not your time."

"Not my time?"

"Not your time."

* * *

He woke up in the hospital, and still wondered whether or not his exchange with the dead general was real. Some nights it kept him up, bt mostly he just thought about it at random intervals, confused and sad.

He didn't question it, but when he saw a group of clones kneeling in prayer, he would join in, to their surprise, and offer up a prayer.

_Please, General, help us to not die._

**End Chapter Five.**


	6. Disscussion

**Okay so this chapter is kind of a long boring conversation. Sorry if you were hoping for more action. :(**

**Begin Chapter 6**

The chill night air blew over Ahsoka's head as she sat in one of the many courtyards of the Jedi Temple. The day was the five month anniversary of her master's death. A siren wailed somewhere in the vast city of Coruscant, and Ahsoka's Comlink beeped.

"Yes?" She pressed the button.

"Ahsoka, Senator Amidala invited us over, she says she has something to discuss with us," Obi-Wan's voice crackled over the radio.

"I'll be right there," Ahsoka said back, and turned the comlink off.

She turned her back on the night and went back inside.

* * *

Ahsoka sat in Padme's apartment. Threepio had told her that the Senator would be back soon, and a few minutes prior, Obi-Wan had arrived.

The silence was peaceful, as Ahsoka glanced around Padme's apartment. It was ornately decorated, with flowers in vases, and thick carpet.

Padme came in through the door, still dressed in her senatorial gown. She pulled up a chair and sat across from Obi-wan and Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka," Padme said gently.

"Yes?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," Padme said softly. "Because you were right."

"I knew it," Ahsoka breathed.

"Right about what?" Obi-wan asked.

"She saw Anakin's ghost when we crashed, back a few weeks ago," Padme clarified

Obi-wan glanced at Ahsoka. "You as well?"

"He took me and Padme to safety after the ship crashed," Ahsoka answered. But she turned to Padme with a confused expression on her face. "But… why am I right?"

"I saw him, to," Padme said softly. "I was awake at night, and he just appeared."

"I saw him as well," Obi-Wan interjected. "He saved me from a nexu."

"A nexu?" Padme asked.

"Yes, and now it won't stop following me around," Obi-Wan grumbled.

"Where's it now?" Ahsoka asked.

"Sleeping in my quarters, probably," Obi-Wan answered.

"And it hasn't tried to rip you to pieces yet?" Padme asked, confused.

"Anakin told me that when you're dead, lightsabers pacify instead of kill." Obi-Wan clarified. "He also told me that the Jedi are wrong.

"Wrong?" Ahsoka stared.

"Apparently death isn't what we thought,"

"What's it like then?" Padme asked.

"He couldn't say," Obi-Wan answered.

"Oh," Padme looked disappointed.

Ahsoka's comlik begin beeping. "Can you excuse me?" She asked Padme.

"Go answer it," Padme answered.

Ahsoka slipped out of the room.

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan looked at Padme softly.

"What for?" She asked gently

"I should have been a better friend when Anakin died," He said sadly. "I should've been less selfish and realized that you needed my help."

"That's okay, Obi-Wan," Padme smiled. "You deserve to be allowed to grieve."

"Master?" Ahsoka called. Obi-Wan flinched. He wasn't used to being called that by Ahsoka. "We're needed back at the temple."

"Go," Padme smiled.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan left.

**End Chapter 6**


	7. Finale

**And here's the end of It's all over. I hope you enjoyed this story! :)**

**Begin Chapter 7**

_No. _Thought Rex.

_It's impossible._ Obi-Wan thought

_How could he?_ Padme was on the brink of tears.

_It's not fair._ Ahsoka's head hurt.

"Yes…" Chancellor Palpatine- No- Darth Sidious hissed. "That's just the way the cookie crumbles."

"NO!" Ahsoka screamed. "How could you?! You're a monster!"

Obi-Wan sprang forward, catching Ahsoka's shoulder before she flung herself at the Sith lord. "Ahsoka, calm down!"

"Calm down?" Ahsoka stared at him. "Don't you realize that my master-your former padawan-is dead because of him!"

"I know," A tear slipped down Padme's face. "I know."

Sidious smiled. "And now, dear senator, I believe that you wish to join your husband?"

He pounced at her, but before his crimson red lightsaber could reach her, another figure tackled him, and the two slammed through the wall.

"Anakin!" Padme cried, joy shining through her tears.

Sidious swore, and Obi-Wan and Ahsoka attacked him. The three Jedi swung, and parried, fighting as hard as they could. For a moment, Padme and Rex could only stare, until they two joined in the fight.

A guard raced towards them, his red robe flapping like cardinal wings, but before he could reach the, Anakin stabbed him in the chest.

Rather then dying, the guard turned and joined in the fight against Palpatine.

"What the-" Ahsoka paused.

"Ghost powers," Anakin clarified.

"What?" Rex asked.

Sidious took a swing at Obi-Wan, but before he could, a Nexu attacked him.

"NO!" Sidious cackled. The nexu growled at him, and he took a swipe at it.

Anakin leapt forward, and, grabbing Padme's blaster, shot Palpatine dead center in the head.

Palpatine crumpled to the ground, and all anyone could do was stare. But when each of them finally pulled their eyes away from Palpatine's corpse, they saw another figure, not far from him.

Anakin lay on the ground. Not his dead ghostly form, but his real body. Padme squeaked in delight when she saw him, and ran over, tackling him in a hug.

He pulled himself to his feet, still hugging Padme tightly. "What the…."

"Master!" Ahsoka shouted, running over to him, Padme finally released him from her hug.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan walked over. "How is this possible?"

"The chosen one deserved a second chance, and he has defeated the Sith, so we have rewarded him," Another voice spoke.

Rex almost jumped out of his skin.

Obi-Wan spun around to see several more ghosts standing behind him. "Qui-gon?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon nodded.

"This is it, isn't it," Padme said softly. "Anakin's back, Sidious is gone, now all that's left is to rebuild the Republic."

"Exactly," Ahsoka agreed.

Fluffy purred, and Obi-Wan patted the nexu on the head.

**End Chapter 7**


End file.
